


Interrupted

by Infinitely_Stranger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Stranger/pseuds/Infinitely_Stranger
Summary: I thought I'd draw *that* wall scene.That's it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Interrupted

_Interrupted_ , pencil on paper, 2020


End file.
